Someday For You
by coupleYEWOOK
Summary: Summary : Ku rasa tidak begitu penting ! Yesung-Siwon FanFiction. Warning : YAOI  boyxboy , MPREG/NC-17. silahkan review bila anda berminat dan setelah membacanya di wajibkan untuk comment dan saran yang bermutu ! Author baru pertama kalinya buat NC.


**Title** : Someday For You

**Pairin**g : Kim Ye Sung — Choi Si Won

**Genre** : Yaoi (boyxboy), Romance, Drama, Angst

**Rating** : MPREG / NC-17

**Summary** : Tidak perlu ! YOU DO NOT LIKE ? I HOPE NOT TO READ IT !

**Desclaimer** :**© Author Ye — Wook couple & Ye Sung — Si Won**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Present**

.

.

**By SM Entertainment & Writer**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, sepertinya Yesung―sshii tidak ada di kelas ini. Sudah se-jam yang lalu kelas di bubarkan." Ucap salah satu Yeoja berpakaian kemeja putih dan memakai rok pendek yang juga sama dengan warna kemeja yang dipakainya.<p>

Lagi. Namja dengan tubuh tegapnya melongos kesal, matanya memang tidak menemukan 'sosok' yang di kenalnya sedang berada di kelas. Bahkan kelas itu telah kosong, hanya menyisakan sebuah piano berwarna hitam dan beberapa lilin yang masih menyala.

Kelas ruang musik, Yesung memilih jurusan ini untuk di tekuninya sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk menekuni jurusan seni. Mereka berbeda kelas dan belum lagi Yesung yang berada di atas dari tingkatannya.

"Baiklah, **kansahamnida―**." Setelah Namja bertubuh tegap tersebut mengucap terima kasih, dia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Di mana Yesung hyung―?" Ucapnya pelan, sedikit di pukulnya kepalanya ke setir mobil.

Suasana sore kini telah sedikit berganti dengan langit malam yang kembali menutupi langit yang tadinya masih nampak terang. Membuat area sekitar parkiran menjadi sedikit gelap tanpa di terangi cahaya dari gedung Universitas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba…

'ppiiiipppp…pppiiiiiippp….'

'_Yesung hyung calling_…'

"Yesung hyung―?" Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, tangan kekarnya segera meraih handphone-nya yang terletak di box mobil.

"Yaa ! Yesung hyung―! kau di mana?"Terlihat sekarang dari nadanya mengungkapkan kalau dirinya sedang gusar. Sesekali di main-mainkannya jari-jarinya menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Hehe, **Mianhae**. Tadi aku langsung mendadak pulang." Suara tertawa dan sedikit rasa bersalah terdengar,

"**Miahae** Siwon―aah, aku lupa mengabarimu." Ucapnya kembali. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"**Ne**, sekarang hyung di mana?"

"Aku di rumah, mau mampir?"

"**Ne**, tunggu aku sekitar 15 menit lagi."Setelah sambungan di matikan, Siwon segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan ke rumah Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ting Tong ! Ting Tong ! Ting Tong !'

Terdengar bunyi bel berbunyi, sengaja di main-mainkan berulang kali. Membuat pemilik rumah tersebut sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi bel yang terus di tekan dengan suara keras.

Yesung segera membuka pintu, dia bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

'cklekk!'

"Yaa Siwon―aah, kau ini ! kau mau merusaknya hehh?" Yesung sibuk ingin memarahi Siwon, sedangkan Siwon. Dia hanya berdiri mendengarkan sambil senyum-senyum tidak begitu jelas. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, percuma. Biarpun di marahi, tetap saja bukan Siwon akan terus mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk."Yesung berjalan lebih dahulu, sedangkan Siwon berjalan di belakangnya.

Siwon dan Yesung memilih untuk duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah Yesung. Ya, halaman belakang rumahnya yang begitu luas dan belum lagi pemandangan air laut di belakangnya. Membuat angin laut berhembus pelan mengenai kulit keduanya. Menikmati aroma khas air laut pada malam hari.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan minuman dulu." Yesung berdiri lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Saat Yesung berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, berkali-kali mata nakal Siwon tidak berhenti memandangnya. Ya, tentu saja. Coba saja lihat, Yesung hanya memakai baju kaos yang bahannya sangat tipis dengan celana sebatas lututnya. Belum lagi baju tersebut berwarna putih dan sedikit membuat tubuh bagian dalamnya terekspos seksi. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Siwon sekarang, dia seperti ingin err… menyentuhnya.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya Siwon menyentuh Yesung, sudah begitu banyak mungkin. Entahlah, mereka telah melakukan hubungan 'itu' beberapa kali.

Ya―, Siwon dan Yesung. Bukan hanya memiliki hubungan sekedar hyung-dongsaeng saja. Sudah 6 bulan ini mereka berpacaran, menjadi kekasih dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain meski hubungan itu tidak resmi. Dan tentu saja, orangtua Siwon tidak tau dengan hubungan ini. Orangtua Siwon sangat tidak menyukai hubungan itu. Terutama Appa Siwon yang memiliki dekrit yang sangat kuat dan tidak mudah untuk menentangnya. Untunglah saat ini orangtua Siwon sedang berada di luar dari kota Seoul ini. Cukup membuatnya lega karena sedikit merasa bebas untuk tidak terus-menerus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Dan hal itupun sama untuk Yesung, Orangtuanya pun sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan itu. Mereka menganggapnya itu sebagian perbuatan kotor, mungkin atau perbuatan yang tak layak dilihat di masyarakat di sini. Dan beruntung bagi Yesung karena Orangtuanya tidak tinggal di sini. Yaah, Yesung dan Siwon bersama-sama untuk menjaga hubungan ini.

Entah, mungkin saja hubungan ini akan terbongkar lama-kelamaan. Sesuatu hal yang bukan hanya Siwon saja yang takut, tapi juga bagi Yesung.

…

"Siwon―?" Panggil Yesung pelan saat dia kembali dengan nampan yang berada di tangannya.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dari pikiran pervert yang menghinggapi kepalanya tadi.

"Y..yaa?"Siwon sedikit tergagap saat tangan Yesung memegang bahunya, membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup tidak karuan.

"Kau melamun? Apa kau sakit?" Ucap Yesung dan segera meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. Lalu tangan kirinya segera meraih dagu Siwon untuk mengangkat sedikit wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya menempel di kening milik Siwon. Bermaksud mengeceknya, seketika wajah Siwon memerah di tambah serasa jantungnya ingin lepas dan segera pingsan untuk selamanya.

"Tidak panas?"Yesung menarik tangannya dari wajah Siwon, lalu duduk di samping Siwon.

'Memang tidak panas hyung! Tapi jantungku yang entah terasa panas!' Rutuk Siwon, sambil terus menerus melihat Yesung yang tengah bersandar pelan di bahu kiri kekarnya.

"K..kenapa hyung tidak memberi tahu ku kalau hyung pulang duluan?" Tanya Siwon, tangan kanannya menggapai pelan rambut milik Yesung yang sedikit mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"**Mianhae**, tadi ada hal yang penting. Jadi aku langsung pulang tanpa menunggumu menjemputku. Dan bodohnya lagi hp sialan itu lowbatt!" Yesung sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Siwon, sambil memainkan bibirnya sedikit membuat Siwon ingin segera memakan bibir yang berwarna merah marun tersebut.

"Jangan meminta maaf sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu itu hyung―! Kau ingin menggodaku hehh?" Siwon menyentil kening Yesung pelan.

"Yaa! Memang aku menggodamu, kau mau bilang apa hemm?" Ucapan Yesung tentu saja sekarang terdengar sexy belum lagi tangan kanannya yang membelai pelan tengkuk belakang kepala Siwon. Membuat bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri.(sejak kapan tangan Yesung ke leher Siwon ? entah cuman Tuhan yang tahu XD)

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi dari Yesung untuk menariknya, Siwon segera mendaratkan ciuman manisnya tepat di bibir pink itu. Menjilat di permukaannya dengan pelan. Yesung mengeratkan tangannya yang tadi berada di leher Siwon. Menariknya lebih dalam lagi untuk merasakan manis di bibirnya. Siwon mulai melumatnya pelan, dan berunglang kali Siwon mengecupnya dengan hangat. Siwon menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi tengah memeluk pinggang milik Yesung, sedikit mengusapnya pelan untuk mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut.

"Aahmmm…, emmphhh…"

Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya untuk melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Yesung, ingin merasakan lebih untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari goa hangat milik Yesung. Yesung ikut membalas ketika lidah Siwon ikut melumat lidah miliknya.

Saling melumat bibir antar keduanya, lidah Siwon menyusuri setiap rongga milik Yesung, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putih milik Yesung.

"Eemphhhh…"

Deru nafas Yesung terdengar tidak karuan, terlihat dari dada-nya yang terlihat turun-naik tidak beraturan karena kekurangan sedikit oksigen. Dan sepertinya Siwon tidak ingin melepaskan pautan antar lidah tersebut, dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun dari ciuman panas yang sedang berlangsung beberapa menit tersebut.

Tangan kekar Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung, sambil terus menerus melesatkan lidahnya di dalam rongga milik yesung.

'Sreett'

Tiba tiba saja Yesung melepas pelukkannya dan mendorong tubuh kekar tersebut agar menjauh. Memberikan sedikit untuknya bernafas dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Siwon menatapnya dengan wajah prustasi, yang benar saja. Mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu berciuman panjang tapi dengan seenaknya Yesung melepas pautan bibir tersebut serta melepas lidah yang semula tadi saling beradu di dalam goa hangat tadi secara paksa.

"Hhhh…k..kenapa h..hyung ?"Suara Siwon terdengar tak beraturan, nafasnya sedikit terkuras juga saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar." Bisik Yesung saat berbisik tepat di telinga Siwon, belum lagi dia mengecup telinga itu pelan dengan bibirnya yang basah. Lalu Yesung segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan Siwon yang melihatnya terus-menerus sedari tadi.

Siwon sedikit tersadar saat melihat sosok Yesung yang tidak ada lagi di hadapanya. Dan tentu saja Siwon yang tadi merasakan tiupan serta kata-kata maut (?) tadi langsung berlari mengejar Yesung yang lebih dulu berlari di depannya.

'Brrakkk !'

Pintu kamar yang berada di lantai atas tertutup rapat. Siwon sedikit menutupnya dengan kasar, yaa tentu saja dia sudah tidak sabar lagi meraup tubuh Yesung. Tapi, Siwon merasa ada yang aneh. Di mana Yesung ? saat masuk tadi Siwon tidak melihatnya. Kasur masih terlihat rapid an bersih, tapi tunggu ! Televisi di kamar ini menyala, menayangkan sebuah film yang mungkin saja saat Siwon menolehnya untuk melihatnya membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk memainkan 'drama' sexy nanti.

'Cklekk !'

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan terbuka dan di tutup lagi dengan pelan, Siwon segera mematikan televisi tersebut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa di matikan?"Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba yang ternyata habis keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dililit sebuah handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, sepertinya tadi Yesung baru saja selesai mandi.

Siwon semakin meneguk air liurnya ketika melihat tubuh sixpack yang memang tak kalah jauh dari miliknya. Apalagi saat Siwon berjalan kearahnya dengan pelan, memperlihatkan kaki putih yang cukup membuat Siwon ternganga hebat menyaksikan sedikit gerakan yang menurutnya erotis (?).

"Hei, chagy―?" Ucap Yesung sambil sedikit mengayunkan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan tepat di wajah Siwon yang sekarang terlihat merona memerah.

"Eengg…enghh? y…ya? ada apa?" Siwon sediki gugup saat Yesung menatapnya.

"Ku bilang kenapa televisi-nya di matikan? Aku belum menontonnya tau!" Yesung memukul kepala Siwon sedikit keras lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

Saat Yesung sedang berdiri di lemari pakaiannya sambil memilih-milih baju, Siwon berjalan pelan di belakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dengan senyum nakal yang terhias di bibirnya.

'GREBB !'

Siwon merengkuh pinggang Yesung yang masih sedikit basah, tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Dia langsung mencium leher jenjang milik Yesung. Kulit yang berwarna putih pucat itu di kecupnya pelan. Yesung yang merasakan saat bibir hangat Siwon menyentuh kulitnya sedikit menggigil pelan.

"**Saranghae―**." Ucap Siwon dan mencium leher Yesung yang telah polos.

Siwon kembali menciumi leher jenjang Yesung, menjilat permukaanya dengan sedikit gerakan memutar. Tangannya yang tadi merengkuh pinggang Yesung kini menjelajahi dada berotot tersebut, mengelus kulit yang mulus itu pelan.

"Aakhh…ahh…S..Siwon?" Suara terengah-engah milik Yesung terdengar, Siwon masih saja tidak memperdulikannya, dia masih asyik menjilati leher Yesung.

Tangan Siwon yang berada di dada milik Yesung langsung menekan pelan titip sensitive-nya, di iringi denga sebuah gigitan halus di leher milik Yesung.

"Aakhh !" Yesung berteriak sedikit keras saat Yesung yang kini tengah mengigiti lehernya sambil menyesap pelan kulit putih itu. Belum lagi sensasi yang Yesung rasakan saat kedua tangan Siwon tepat berada di dadanya sambil menekan putting yang terlihat memerah dan keras.

Tangan kanan Siwon mencubit pelan puting Yesung tersebut, memilinnya sambil terus bibirnya memberikan tanda yang kini mulai terlihat kemerah-merahan.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi tertunda , **chagy****―**." Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Yesung, sambil mengulum lebut daut telinga tersebut.

Siwon melepaskan semua tangannya dari tubuh Yesung lalu membaliknya untuk menghadapnya. Nafas Yesung sedikit terengah-engah, lalu Siwon segera menarik tubuh itu kembali dan merebahkannya di kasur.

Siwon segera saja menindih tubuh Yesung yang berada di bawahnya, dan langsung mencium bibir Yesung sedikit kasar. Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon sambil mengelus pelan tengkuk Siwon. Yesung sedikit membuka bibirnya,nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dengan ciuman panas tersebut. Siwon segera memasukkan lidahnya, menyusup ke dalam mulut Yesung sambil terus bertukar saliva. Memainkan lidah yang berada di dalamnya untuk membalas perlakuannya. Lidah Siwon menjelajahi setiap rongga di mulut hangat Yesung.

Ciuman hangat yang terjadi selama beberapa menit tersebut tiba-tiba saja terlepas. Menjadikan sedikit saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Yesung. Siwon melihatnya dan menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung yang sedang berada di bawahnya sedang terengah-engah sambil mengambil banyak-banya oksigen di ruangan panas tersebut. Dia tidak melihat ketika Siwon yang kini berdiri di depan kasur telah melucuti pakaiannya satu-persatu, membiarkan tubuh sixpack-nya terlihat.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya yang tadi telah terpejam sesaat, dan ketika dilihatnya Siwon tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum mesum. Dan tunggu! Jangan lupakan wajah Yesung yang ketika melihat tubuh polos Siwon. Wajah Yesung seketika memerah, yaa~ ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia dan Siwon melakukannya. Mereka sudah berulang kali melakukannya tapi entah, sepertinya Yesung masih saja harus tersipu malu ketika melihat tubuh Siwon yang polos tanpa pakaian.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Siwon menarik keras handuk kecil yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah Yesung, melemparkannya ke sudut arah yang ia tidak tahu. Dan kembali Siwon menindih tubuh Yesung.

Siwon memulainya lagi dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Yesung, kembali ke kedua kelopak matanya, hidung , dan terakhir Siwon mencium cukup lama bibir Yesung yang telah terlihat memerah akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

Tubuh plos keduanya menggesek pelan, saling menempel menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dia antar keduanya. Siwon memegangi bahu Yesung sambil terus menekankan bibirnya mengulum lembut bibir Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung, kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggul Siwon sambil menggesekkan kejantannan keduanya yang kini saling ikut menempel. Menggerakkan dengan seirama saat Siwon menciummnya dan seketika itu pula Siwon melenguh kuat. Merasakan sensasi saat kedua kejantannannya saling tergesek.

"Aakhhh…!"Yesung melenguh,dan Siwon kini beralih mengigit leher Yesung yang sebelumnya telah memiliki bercak-bercak merah. Memberikan Kiss mark yang banyak untuk pemiliknya.

Tangan Siwon memilin puting Yesung dengan tangan kananya sedangkan mulutnya mengisap kuat-kuat puting di sebelah kirinya.

"Aakhhh…aahhh..enghhh…"Yesung melenguh kuat saat bibir Yesung kembali mengisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

Setelah puas dengan puting milik Yesung, Siwon beralih menjilati perut sixpack milik Yesung. Tangannya meraba-raba pelan dada Yesung sambil menekannya pelan. Sedangkan Yesung, kedua matanya terpejam saat menikmati sensasi tersebut. Sedikit menggelitik di dalam perutnya dan membuatnya menggelinjang sambil melenguh.

Dan kini sampailah wajah Siwon untuk menatap bagian sensitive milik Yesung yang berada di antara selangkangannya. Di genggamnya junior milik Yesung yang sudah sedari tadi tegang dan terangsang hebat oleh perlakuannya. Siwon mengocoknya pelan, mengikuti ritme aturan miliknya. Dan lagi-lagi saat Siwon menyentuh bagian sensitive Yesung tersebut, Yesung tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Kini terdengar desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan keras sambil mencengkeram seprei yang telah berantakkan.

Siwon langsung memasuki kejantanan milik Yesung yang cukup besar tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengocoknya terus menerus.

"Hheengg…ehhh…nghhh…"Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Yesung yang tengah menggelinjang ketika merasakan juniornya yang telah memasuki gua hangat milik Siwon. Siwon terus mengulum junior milik Yesung, memutar di sekitar lubang kecil di atasnya, menggoda sedikit perlahan.

"Aakhhh… jangan menggodaku Siwon, ahh…a..aku sudah tidak kuat!" Ucap Yesung sambil terus merasakan sensasi tersebut. Siwon kini semakin liar mengulum serta menyedot junior Yesung. Tidak memperdulikan pemiliknya yang sedang menggelinjang senang tersebut.

Siwon terus saja menyesap di sekitar kejantanan milik Yesung sambil di mainkannya twins balltersebut, Yesung mengeratkan pegangannya di bantal saat merasa sedikit perutnya menegang hebat. Belum lagi juniornya terasa berkedut keras yang masih berada di dalam mulut Siwon.

"Aaa..aakkkhhhh, a..aku mau keluar!"Teriak Yesung dan saat selesai mengucapkannya cairan panas berwarna putih kental tersebut segera mengisi di dalam mulut Siwon. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi Siwon menyesapnya kuat, meneguknya hingga cairan cum tersebut telah masuk kedalam rongga kerongkongannya. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya , dan menatap Yesung yang tengah sedikit terengah-engah dengan klimaks pertamanya.

Siwon menindih tubuh lemah Yesung, mulai kembali menjilati dadanya. Sesekali di kulumnya kembali puting yang telah menegang kembali di susuli juniornya yang langsung menyodok perut Siwon. Siwon tersenyum geli,

"Sekarang giliran ku!" Bisik Yesung dan langsung membalikkan tubuh kekar Siwon yang tadi sedang menimpanya. Yesung mengulum kuping Siwon, menjilatnya dan dengan gerakkan memutar di sekitar lengkungan-lengkungan kuping milik Siwon. Siwon merengkuh badan Yesung yang sedang berada di atasnya, sambil terus mencoba menggesekkan kejantannannya yang telah lama keras.

"Aaakhhh… jangan menggodaku Sungie―!" Desah Siwon saat lidah kecil milik Yesung mnyusuri terus-menerus menjilati dada kekar Siwon, mengecup puting Siwon yang sama menegang-nya dengan miliknya.

Yesung terus bermain di dada Siwon yang berotot, tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan milik Siwon. Dikocoknya dengan keras sambil terus lidahnya menyusuri dada Siwon, menjilatnya serta memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil sehingga membuat kulit putihnya terlihat memerah.

Mulut Yesung terus berjalan menuruni bagian dada Siwon ke arah bawah, sampai di perut Siwon Yesung menjilat pusar tersebut. Tangan kanannya masih bergerak di kejantannan Siwon bahkan kini ritmenya bertambah semakin cepat. Peluh keduanya membasahi tubuh mereka masing-masing,

Yesung sekarang telah sampai tepat di selangkangan Siwon, tepat junior milik Siwon telah berdiri dengan sempurna. Tanpa menunggu lagi Yesung segera mengulum batang junior tersebut, lidahnya menyusuri batang junior Siwon dari bawah ke atas selama berulang-ulang kali. Tangan kirinya menekan-nekan di twinsball milik Siwon, membuat Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sensasi tersebut.

…

Siwon berjalan ke laci di kamar Yesung tersebut, lalu tangannya meraih sebuah botol dari dalam laci tersebut. Siwon mengeluarkan isi (pelumas) tersebut dan mulai mengolesi juniornya yang tengah menegang.

Setelah itu Siwon berjalan kembali menghampiri Yesung yang tengah berbaring sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak teratur. Siwon duduk di hadapan Yesung yang tengah sedikit mengangkang . Siwon melipat kedua kakinya di bawah , tangannya terjulur untuk melumasi asshole milik Yesung,

Setelah mengolesi hole Yesung, Siwon mengangkat kaki kiri Yesung ke atas bahunya, lalu tangannya mulai menegakkan juniornya tepat di hole milik Yesung. Siwon sama sekali tidak memberikan pemanasan,

"Mungkin sedikit sakit." Ucap Siwon dan tangannya kini terjulur memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam ass hole milik Yesung yang tadi telah diberi pelumas olehnya.

Siwon segera menghentakkan juniornya untuk sekali masuk.

"Akhhhh..! s..sakit !" Teriak Yesung keras, kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan raut wajah kesakitan,sedikit aliran bening turun dari sudut matanya. tangannya mencengkeram keras bahu Siwon yang sedikit membungkuk. Ass hole-nya terasa sakit dan perih ketika junior Siwon perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Siwon meraih wajah Yesung, di kecupnya hangat bibir tersebut sambil ibu jarinya menghapus jejak aliran bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung.

'Jllebb!'

Kejantanan milik Siwon berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut. Di diamkannya sementara juniornya di hole milik Yesung sambil terus mencium bibir Yesung untuk mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Pelumas tersebut tidak terlalu berguna, bagi Yesung sama saja di akan merasakan sakit saat dirinya di tembus dengan benda tumpul dan besar tersebut. Sedikit perih.

Siwon menatap wajah Yesung yang sedikit tidak menunjukkan gejala kesakitannya lagi. Lalu di ciumnya bibir merah Yesung sebentar lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan , memasukkan juniornya sedikit demi sedikit.

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat benda tumpul tersebut menusuk pelan di holenya, Yesung tidak bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tangan Siwon telah memegang pinggulnya terlebih dahulu sambil menyodoknya pelan.

"Aaahhh…aahhhahh…enghh….!" Yesung terus mendesah saat rasa sakit dan perih tiba-tiba berubah sedikit kenikmatan.

Selang beberapa menit, junior Siwon berhasil menumbuk prostat milik Yesung. Yesung yang menikmatinya langsung mencengkeram keras tangan kekar Siwon yang masih berada di pinggulnya.

"Aaakhhh, y..yaa di sana!" Ucap Yesung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Siwon kembali menggerakkan juniornya tepat di hole milik Yesung.

"Aakhhh…. Faster Siwon!" Ucap Yesung, nafasnya terengah-engah saat junior Siwon berhasil menemukan hole kenikmatan dirinya. Siwon terus menerus bergerak dengan gerakkan in-out bahkan kini sedikit di percepatnya ritme gerakkannya.

"Eengghhh…akhhhh…!"

Siwon dan Yesung saling merasakan kenikmatan, belum lagi junior milik Siwon yang berukuran besar tersebut terasa di cengkeram erat oleh dinding-dinding hole Yesung. Mengurutnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan panas tersebut di dalam tubuh Yesung.

Desahan-demi desahan terdengar keras, beberapa kali Yesung menghempaskan kepalanya saat kenikmatan tersebut bertambah. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggul Yesung dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Nafas keduanya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan desahan yang keluar dai mulut mereka.

Yesung merasa akan klimaks kembali, tangan kirinya meraih kejantanannya yang sedari tadi di diamkan. Di kocoknya cepat sesuai ritme Siwon.

"Aaa..akkkkhh…a..aku akan keluar Siwon!" Teriak Yesung saat merasakan kembali perutnya menegang hebat dan juniornya sedikit berkedut terus mengurut-urut juniornya agar cepat mengeluarkan kembali cum-nya, Siwon bisa merasakan juniornya sedikit di cengkeram kuat saat Yesung merasakan akan klimaks kembali. Juniornya seakan merasuk dalam tanpa ingin di keluarkan lagi.

"Akhhh….ahhhh… keluarkan saja." Bisikkan serta desahan milik Siwon terdengar saat dia mendekatkan dirinya, sambil mencuri-curi bibir Yesung dan menciumnya lembut.

"CROTTT!"

Yesung mengeluarkan cum-nya dan membasahi perut serta dada Siwon. Mencecerkan cairan kental dengan ciri khas bau-nya. Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya lemah, klimaks dalam 2 kali menurutnya itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi tidak untuk Siwon, dirinya masih terus mendorong masuk juniornya. Menekan prostat Yesung berkali-kali untuk meraih klimaksnya yang belum datang.

"Aahhh…enghhh…" Suara nafas Yesung menggema, tubuhnya terasa lemas sampai akhirnya dia merasakan junior Siwon yang masih berada di dalam hole-nya terasa membesar dan keras. Siwon merasakan juniornya berkedut keras di dalam hole milik Yesung. Sedikit membuatnya menguras lelahnya untuk mencoba menggerakkan in-out. Siwon merasakan akan klimaks.

"Aaakhhh, a..aku juga akan keluar!" Suara berat Siwon terdengar, di cengkeramnya pinggul Yesung kuat sambil di angkatnya sedikit dan mulai menusukkan dengan kekuatan cepat.

"Akhhhhh…!" Dan akhirnya Siwon merasakan klimaks pertamanya, menumpahkan sperma-nya di dalam hole milik Yesung. Dan ketika itu pula penat serta lelah terasa di tubuhnya. Siwon langsung menindih tubuh Yesung. Peluh keduanya bercampur serta hawa panas saat malam ini tidak bisa meringankan tubuh mereka yang terasa masih memanas.

"**Saranghae****―**." Bisik Siwon di telinga Yesung , lalu tangan kanannya meraih selimut yang tengah setengah tergantung di sudut atas kasur. Menariknya untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya ,Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dari dalam ass hole Yesung.

"Eenghh…**Nee****― ****nado saranghae Siwon―aah**." Ucap Yesung pelan dengan matanya yang sedikit terpejam, tubuhnya kini terasa sangat lelah.

"Chuu~." Dan ciuman hangat terakhir dari Siwon mengakhiri permainan keduanya. Memilih untuk tertidur untuk mengumpulkan kembali sisa tenaga keduanya untuk keesokkan harinya .

―23.00 *KST―

'Tokk..! Tokk…!Tokk…!'

'Braakk !'

Pintu luar kamar di ketok dengan keras, dan sekali dorong pintu tersebut terkuak lebar. Dengan menampilkan 2 orang yeng tengah berdiri dengan tatapan murkanya. Namun, salah satunya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Syok! . Sementara 2 sosok namja yang tengah terlihat di depan mereka tengah berpeluk mesra dan terlihat tertidur dengan pulasnya diserta kamar yang begitu berantakkan dengan pakaian yang berceceran. Tanpa mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi dari bawah hingga suara ketukkan yang cukup keras yang berasal dari luar kamarnya.

Nafas berat terdengar dan…

"KIM JONGWOON !"

Suara berat dan terdengar sedikit serak menggema di seluruh ruangan, seketika itu pula 2 sosok namja tersebut terbangun dengan sedikit terpejam. Dan salah satu dari namja tersebut segera membuka matanya ketika menyadari suara siapa yang meneriakinya malam hari begini.

"**M**..**MWOO !** **Appa** !" Yesung sukses terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga sambil menggososk kedua matanya tidak percaya.

'tamat riwayat kita !'

◠◡◠ **END** ◠◡◠

* * *

><p>AN : holla^^, kembali dengan Author yang setengah stress ini . siapa yang baca catatan author di cerita "SPECIAL KANG-TEUK" ? mengenai tantangan untuk "HUMAN FLAMES" tidak bisa membuatnya. Hedeuhhh ==", saling berbalas PM tapi sama sekali mereka tidak bisa malah menyuruh author liat di fav. Story mereka. Cukup aku bilang "HEYY!" itu cerita mereka bukan cerita dari kalian. Di buat oleh kalian, bukan dari orang lain. Aku hanya mau lihat bagaimana cara kalian menulis, membuat cerita, kata-kata yang menurut kalian "PERFECT". Dan kali ini, PM aku ga ada di balas T_T, padahal aku pengen kelahi hehh― (#author pengen cari mati). Ishh, sudahlah.

Author nulis ini cuman mau **minta maaf** dengan kata-kata yang **kurang mengenakkan** di fics sebelumnya. Maaf ! Author kelepasan kendali, yahh pahami saja author yang satu ini sedikit tempramental dan suka marah-marah. Kalau ga percaya silahkan cek di rumah atau di sekolah lebih tepatnya di kelas Author. Author memang bawaannya sensi mulu, jadi kalau di ganggu aja sedikit yahh itu, marahnya ga ketulungan. Apalagi nih mulut ga bisa di ajak kompromi untuk diam.

#alah Author malah curhat +_+

Baiklah, ini Fics NC- yang sebenarnya tidak di inginkan. *kenapa ga di inginkan ? ya iyalah. Author cuman Menuhin fics yang human flames ga bisa buat . jadi author terpaksa dan sangat sangat terpaksa membuatnya. Dengg! Maaf kalau fics ini ga hot atau ga ngena atau hancur yahh author baru pertama kali buat fics Yaoi *kalau straight sama genderswitch author juga bisa .

Baiklah, author cuman mau minta **review** yang berkenan #sambil negadahin tangan. Setelah membacanya tolong tinggalkan jejak seperti **COMMENT** yang bermutu, **SARAN** yang menarik dan membuat Author jadi bersemangat lagi untuk mengetik fanics yg terbengkalai. Maaf buat yang sudah capek-capek review tapi tuh cerita ga di sambungin lagi. Lagi kehabisan stok ide, dan mungkin aku bakal 1 minggu sekali mengupdate fics, jadi mohon pengertiannya^^.

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk **―****EVERLASTING TEAM****―** yang telah memberikan sarannya di fics "SPECIAL KANG-TEUK" ^^ jangan bosan-bosan memberikan saran di fics saya^^

Baiklah, author pamit !

**Mind Review ?**

**―© Author : kim rinryeong**

**30 juni 2011**

**2.00 dinihari ( publish 17.40 )**


End file.
